When Worlds Collide
by GhostlyLoner
Summary: What if a saiyan came to Earth close to death? What if a human found their battered body and saved them? What happens when these two worlds collide? Lots of adventure, action, humor, and plenty of romance. Come join a saiyan and their new found friend When Worlds Collide! Also did I mention they're both girls? Suck at summaries a lot better then it sounds. M for Smut among other
1. Collision

**Chapter 1**

 **A.N.- Heyo, I'm new to the fanfiction scene and I thought I'd try and write a little story for ya'll. Now this story takes place as if Dragonball never happened and Goku never came to Earth. The Z-fighters don't exist and the baddies from Dragonball with the exception of Dr. Gero from the Red Ribbon Army never exist. I'm hoping to make a long story and possibly turn it into a series of fanfictions surrounding my OCs. Any how with out further a do I present the first chapter of When Worlds Collide.**

* * *

Shizu smiled lovingly down at her fathers sleeping form. His broad chest rising and falling steadily as he sleeps peacefully on the loveseat in their small living room. Her smiles falters and she frowns a little. Her father worked too hard for their farm. Of course she's there helping him the best she can but she only does the household cleaning and milking the few cows they have. The cows and the few crops they could plant were their only source of food and nourishment besides the large river running just outside the house. Snapping back to reality Shizu grabbed a blanket off an arm chair in the corner of the room carefully draping it over her fathers sleeping body.  
She then turned to her right and walked down the hall and pulled down the stairs to her bedroom stairs in the attic. Shizu sighed at her living arrangements. Her and her father lived in a one bedroom, one bathroom home, luckily there was an attic big enough for the petite blonde. She shook her head looking around at her surroundings of her room. She really liked her room it was not very big but it was big enough for her. She had a large bed set at the end just a few feet from her ' door' that had a dresser next to it against the wall and a nightstand with a big window above it with a nice few of her home.

She walked to her soft bed and flopped on her back staring at her ceiling with a solemn look on her face her short sandy blonde hair splayed over her pillow. The teen shifted her gaze to the window just to the right of her bed and stared out at the starry skyline. She loved her peaceful life out on the farm but it was lonely after her mother...Shizu sat up on the edge of her bed and shook her head. She couldn't bear to think of her mother so instead she stood up and looked out at her farm. It was a small 16 acre farm with a large forest surrounding them shielding it from the rest of the world. A large red barn standing a couple of dozen meters from the house sheltering the family cows and keeping their only vehicle, an old rusty tractor, sheltered from the elements.

Shizu sighed looking down at the floor again wishing she could do more then just staying cooped up in this house forever. ' It's a nice life, ' she thought to herself, ' but I crave something...more. ' She looked again out the window deciding an nightly walk was in order. Quietly creeping down the attic steps to the front door to gather her trusty work boots, hand me downs from her father, and an old patched grey overcoat because there was a little chill in the autumn air. Slipping out the front door and walking down the drive way towards the edge of the woods she decided she was going to go for a relaxing walk through the woods. She followed her property line a little ways down and turning into the woods through a hole in the wooden fence. Accessing her surroundings she thought that if she stayed on a relatively straight path she could turn and walk back when she was satisfied.

" This outta be a little refreshing," she stated to no one in particular, " a nice walk to relieve a little of the stresses of the day. "Stepping further into the woods she made sure to mark her way with twigs and marking trees along her way just in case. She heard the tell tale hoot of an owl and chuckled trying to imitate the call and sounding to shrill to get it right. Then she heard a rustling in the brush to her right side. The blonde stepped back.

" I..I..is someone th..th..there? " Shizu was getting a little nervous. Okay make that terrified out of her mind staring at the brush line. " S..s..show ..y...yourself! " She tried to remain calm but witht the rustling getting louder and closer she was beginning to panic. ' wha...wha...what if it...if it's a bear? ' she thought panicky. ' Father said they were all around the farm...if it is I'm a go..go..goner...' Shizu watched the brush line with such intensity you'd think the brush would light on fire. To in distress to move or even make any kind of noises she kept watching. Then the thing lunged from a bush to her right causing her scream bloody murderand and closing her eyes awaiting the inevetiable. Though, nothing happened to her and Shizu opened her eyes loking at where the creature had emerged and when she got a closer look it was just a little gray haired bunny. She laughed out of sheer relief and face palmed herself

" Of course," the teen sighed in relief, " you are only a sweet little rabbit and here I thought you were a bear...hey! Where you going little guy?! " she saw it turn and hop back into the brush. Forgetting her rule not to stray from the path she decided to follow the rabbit. Ducking and chasing after the the little hair was a challenge. She lost sight of it once or twice but managed to keep up, but in her haste to catch up she tripped over a tree root and fell hard on the ground. Groaning in pain and rolling onto her back so she could sit up to inspect her ankle she lifted her jean pant leg to find a nasty looking swollen lump on her shin. She winced knowing it was gonna bruise nicely and then she realized she'd lost not only the bunny but her path back home as well. Groaning again in both pain and annoyance she stood up with some difficulty. She decided to back track in hopes of finding her way back to the trail or at least home. Her now ankle hurt to walk on fully so she limped along trying to find a sign of her path. Though the darkness and her throbbing ankle made it harder, Shizu soon realized that she wasn't noticing anything familiar and she was beginning to worry. Soon she came across a large field and decided she needed to rest. She hobbled to the closest tree and sat with some difficulty thanks to her ankle she looked up at the beautiful night sky.

She always loved the stars. Shizu found a sort of calming aspect from the night sky and stared constantly at it. Just then she saw a peculiar looking star that seemed to be getting brighter as it zoomed across the sky.

" Oooooooh " she squealed. " A shooting star! I can wish to find a way home! " so she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers praying to find home again. When she opened her eyes again she furrowed her brow. ' Is it...getting closer? OH SHISTA IT IS!' she thought as she dropped to the ground covering her head completely forgetting her ankle. She awaited the explosion with anticipation...but it never came. Shizu lifted her head and gasped. It wasn't a shooting star at all in fact whatever it was spherical in shape and floating just a few meters above the ground. Shizu watched in awe as the thing landed with a loud hiss and a door opened up.

She waited in a very panic and anxious state of mind. When nothing happened after the door opened she raised an eye brow. Against her better judgement she started getting closer to the object. Hobbling closer on her still throbbing ankle Shizu got close and she saw a figure sitting in what appeared to be a cushioned chair. ' O my Gods its...its...a spaceship! ' she thought curiously. She got closer and noticed something very disturbing. There sat a figure in the seat but it still hadn't reacted to her presence. Shizu being the caring person she was hobbled faster to pod and saw a grueling sight. Blood, blood all over the interior and covering the person.

" Hey, " Shizu called out worryingly, " you alright in there? " When she received no response the teen panicked and hobble/ran the rest of the way to the ship, positive it was a ship now with all the buttons and stuff but that had to wait. She soon realized it was a female figure in a very serious state. Shizu checked the girls pulse and it felt weak. She pulled the women out of the ship to better examine the wounds.

The women she noticed was breathing very labored and heavy as if each was her last. ' Not a good sign ' thought Shizu, ' She's going to die without proper care soon. ' Looking at the alien again Shizu noticed the clothing she wore. It was hard to the touch but smooth as well. It was like those shoulder pads her father wore when he was in football in high school but that was the only thing she could compare it too. Her eyes roaming further she also noticed the long black leggings the female wore and the weird white shoes that appeared to be lace less. Shizu shook her head chiding herself now was not the time to admire the girls attire. Looking closer she noticed bruises and gashes along the women's arms and her legs. Nothing to bad but the large gash along her chest was definitely a problem.

It was as wide as Shizu's middle finger and about a quarter inch deep. She pulled her coat off and began to tear it into long strips. The crisp night air made her shiver but she took little notice because she was busy cleaning the girls less serious wounds. She then blushed lightly at the beautiful women she had uncovered from beneath the blood and grime. She then realized in order to stop the large chest wound she had to take the women's ' shoulder pads off. Careful as not to jostle the female to much she lifted the female into a sitting position and lifter the garment off of the her. When the garment slid off two shapely breasts bounced free and caused the blush on Shizu's face to in crease tenfold Shizu examined the wound, it stretched from her left shoulder down across her chest down her her right hip. The blonde teen touched the wound tenderly and wondered why anyone would do this to such a beautiful women. Wrapping the wound as best she could Shizu stopped the bleeding as well but the girls weren't outta the woods yet, literally. Quite suddenly Shizu felt something grasp her hand tightly, looking down she saw the women staring up at her and Shizu's breath caught.

The girls eyes were open and they were a beautiful soft crimson looking at her pleadingly.

" Please..." she said weakly. " I...I do..do not...wish..t..to...die..."

" Shhhhh," Shizu soothed. " I'm not gonna let you die. I promise." The women smiled but it never reached past her cheeks. The women's grip loosened and she lost consciousness. ' I will not let anything happen to you ' she vowed with new found determination. ' I swear on my life. ' and Shizu never goes back on a promise.

* * *

 **A.N.- Well guys, Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter and I promise there is quite a lot more to come also I hope to lengthen my chapters as well. That one seemed too short but anyway, who is this strange girl? Where is she from? Why is she so hurt? Well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter huh? * laughs maniacally * any way leave me some reviews which is greatly appreciated, Oh I forgot to mention the more reviews the faster I'll try to crank out chapter for ya and I hope you keep you're anticipation for the next chapter of When Worlds Collide!**

 **\- Ghost signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.n. – I am really sorry guys! I've been super busy and I am still debating on where to go with this story or if I should stop….and I may be starting yet another story along with this one if I don't scarp this story. Anyway this chapter was super rushed to get out to you guys even though it took two months and this chapter totally wasn't worth the wait you guys had to deal with… but without further a do the next stellar chapter of WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE * Many applauds and cheering *

* * *

The first thing Nozomi felt returning to consciousness was her head aching. Groaning and rolling to her side away from the grueling star that was poised right at her face, she sighed in content at the softness of the bed she was laying in. The women frowned she wasn't suppose to be in a bed …..the last she remembered she was in her ship...She bolted up right in the bed making her chest flare up in pain at the sudden jostle. It felt as though someone took a flaming hot rod and drew it along her chest and stomach. Clutching her chest and looking down she saw something unexpected.

Her armor was gone and replaced with a large white shirt. Not questioning why it was there she rushed to get the shirt loose and threw it haphazardly across the room. What she saw made her eyes widen. Her chest as well as her stomach was bound in bloody cloth bindings. Nozomi began to unwrap the neatly wrapped bandages to find her source of agony. Once unwrapped she ran one of her hands through hair while tracing the gash with the other . She followed the bloody trail from her left shoulder to her right hip. She cautiously grazed her hand along the wound and winced in pain. The brunette knew she was lucky. Unbelievable lucky actually to be alive still as she was. Drawing her attention away from the ghastly wound she pondered how she came to be in this place. She furrowed her brow trying to think back to before she lost consciousness. I remember my pod landing...then a...soft voice... she thought straining her memory as much as she could her head aching at the strain, ...a girl….yes...an angel... Nozomi shook her head at the thought, trying to clear her head. She brought her hand from her hair down to rub her face trying to force the remains of her unconsciousness out of her system Must of hit my head upon landing here. she assumed. The saiyan then looked about her at the small space she was in. It's not very large but it's still...roomy she thought.

She noticed it was scarce in furniture besides the small dresser against a pale cream colored wall and a small nightstand by the large window to her left. The women reached her legs over the side of the bed cringing in pain at the strain it put on the large wound. She then examined her arms using the lighting from the window. Her arms were covered in numerous cuts and bruises. Some large others small though none serious enough to be worried about , she noted. She looked at her lower half and noticed she wasn't wearing her leggings but instead she had some black shorts on. She blushed, " the girl from last night must have bandaged my wound and brought me to her living facility…. kind, though extremely careless, " She mused out loud her voice lightly echoing around the room, " kind for caring for me, and careless for bringing in a complete stranger. " Her mind wondered to the girl and wishing she was here with her, but she just ignored it. Carefully bending forward she examined her legs noticing they were as bad off as her arms if not worse. There was a severe gash on her right knee that stung quite a bit though not as bad as the monster across her torso. Sighing and looking out the window she noticed the blonde girl coming toward the building she was in.

She carefully turned back onto the bed and faced the stair way awaiting the girl patiently crossing her legs in lotus position she'd learned as a young girl, again wincing at the strain it took on the wound. Soon enough, the blonde teen appeared at the stairs though her eyes weren't on the stranger in her bed, more focused on the plate of food she was carrying. When she was at the top of the stairs she looked up though at the women. Shizu, poor girl, dropped the women's breakfast on the floor letting the contents splatter everywhere and squealing, both averting and covering her eyes to the amusement of the other women.

" What? " Nozomi asked faking a frown and looking at herself in the reflection of the window. " Do I have something in my teeth? " Shizu could do nothing but try and reign in her breathing.

" You...your...top is..." She couldn't even finsh her sentence, she was so embarrassed and….enthralled by the toned muscles of the women in front of her she couldn't think straight. Nozomi looked at herself and then back at the blonde teen. Smirking deviously feigning innocence.

" Yesssss? " She asked batting her eyelashes. Oh would she love tormenting the younger girl or she assumed she was younger. " What about it? " Nozomi couldn't help the giggle that left her lips. Shizu thought the sound was that of an angel but she refrained from saying that and tried to get the woman to put her shirt back on.

" Pl...please...put...on the shirt...or...so..something please! " Shizu squeaked embarrassedly. The older woman only shook her head and tried to lean to get her shirt but her hand slipped an she fell hard. Slamming hard into the ground Nozomi bit her cheek to stop from crying out in pain. She could taste the blood in her mouth but again it was better then showing weakness. Shizu, not caring that the alien was shirtless anymore, she rushed to the fallen women helping her up ever so slowly and gently. There crimson red met hazel eyes and a spark passed between them though neither knew that. Helping the shaky brunette to the bed the blonde teen looked at the spilled breakfast she was bringing to her guest/patient. I guess I'll have to make some more, the saiyans voice caught her attention again.

" T...t...thank you..." Nozomi whispered to the blonde losing her bold demeanor for the time being. Shizu smiled politely wanting so bad to turn the teasing around but knew it wasn't the right moment for that so she simply nodded and laid the women back in her bed. " It means...s. ..much..to .me. " the teen smiled even bigger blushing at the thanks she was earning.

" It's what any sane person would do..." No, No it wasn't. Any sane person would have phoned the authorities but Shizu was a little glad she hadn't because if she had then this beautiful women wouldn't be here with her. The blonde froze, where had that thought come from? She shifted that thought to the back of her head for now focusing on the injured brunette in front of her. Nozomi's thoughts were jumbled at this point, she'd lost all her confidence when she looked into the blondes hazel eyes...she knew what happened...she imprinted on her...the once and a lifetime connection a member of her race makes on their soulmate. Nozomis heart rate picked up and her face flushed with a heavy blush. Shizu frowned noticing this and felt the brunettes forehead.

" Are you feeling alright? " Shizu asked with concern for her guest. " You're face is flushed and you're burning up." Nozomi found the strangers kindness endearing and nodded her head yes flushing more. Shizu looked unconvinced and asked for Nozomi to wait a moment to go and get her a wet cloth. Once the blonde disappeared the brunette saiyan grabbed the shirt off of the floor, careful not to further harm herself. Putting it on she tried to gather her thoughts. Why now of all times? Mother said it would happen sooner or later but will she accept me….. Why is it this blonde female? Though she is very beautiful... She shook her head. She wasn't getting anywhere with her thoughts so she laid back on the covers laying on her left side facing the stairway, she didn't have to wait long for the blonde to return.

" I see you put the shirt back on, " Shizu said smiling, " About time." Nozomi knew the blonde was being playful so she stuck her tongue out at her a smile gracing her beautiful face. The blonde teen blushed at the saiyan bringing her yet another tray of food and a cool watered down cloth. Laying the plate of food down on the nightstand Shizu sat on the edge of the bed. She had her guest lay on her back so she could apply the cloth. " Better? " She asked the women. Nozomi simply nodded her head her heart swelling with feelings she didn't want yet, but knew she couldn't fight. Shizu returned the smile and fought the urge to take the womens hand in her own. Seriously, I've only just met her and I'm starting to act like a love sick puppy. She wasn't too far off target. Sighing light enough not to alert the person who all the sudden she can't stop thinking about Shizu tentatively nursed upon her ' patient ' in silence until the silence became unbearable between the two.

" Sooooo," She tried to initiate a conversation with the alien women. " What's you're name?" Nozomi held a thoughtful expression which almost caused Shizu to coo at the women instead she bit her cheek to keep it withheld.

" I'm Nozomi," the saiyan women decided after a second to be honest, though the new feelings wouldn't have allowed her to lie anyway. " and yourself? " " Shizu, Nice to meet you Nozomi, though the way we met was a little unusual, hehe I mean not totally unusual I mean things fall from space all the time. I'm mean not always spaceships but like asteroids and comets and junk. Oh boy, now I'm rambling, this usually happens when I get nervous and then I just start spewing words out like right now, Gods above you must think I'm strange. Not that you're strange you're actually the complete opposite, now you're laughing at me thats the sign to shut up okay shutting up. " Shizu was mortified at the word vomit she had just created. It's never been that bad before with anyone. She only went on spews like that when she was nervous. Though the only person she's ever really talked to was her father.

" No it's not strange, " the brunette said giggling still, " It's quite cute really. " Shizu's face could not get anymore red at the women's words. She shoved her face into her hands and leant over the side of the bed mumbling something about her father. The older women watched her smiling and letting the woman regain from her word vomit so decided to ask of her location." Though I'm also quite curious though. Where am I? " Shizu looked up from behind her hands.

" Ummm…..we are on my farm" The teen said. " Located just south of North City and Located on Earth. Which is part of a solar system of eight planets. Which is located somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy. Nozomi's eyes almost bulged out of her skull. Earth!...I flew all the way to EARTH! She looked at Shizu. The blonde reading her expression easily laughed whole heartedly at the alien female.

" Long way from home? "

" You haven't the foggiest clue…."

" So enlighten me. " Nozomi sighed and laid back on the bed. She really wanted to tell the women but what would she think of her past? She laughed internally at her stupidity. She only wants to know where I'm from not my life story…though maybe someday….She decided then to eat and tell her host the details later.

" How about we eat the food you brought me first? Then I will decide, Hows that sound? Shizu nodded and offered the large plate to the female. The meal was of decent size. It consisted of two eggs, three pieces toast, and a few slice of ham. Shizu looked at her companion with concern.

" I know that wound may make it hard for you to eat but I insist you…eat….it…where'd it all go!? " The teen picked up plate and examined the now empty plate. A large burp and a contented sigh brought her attention to the older female. " You ate it all that fast!? " The sayian chuckled softly as not to aggravate her still tender wound and nodded. Shizu's mouth dropped, It's probably a good thing I didn't see that then, she thought. She notices some crumbs on the corner of Nozomi's chin and grabbed the napkin that the older women never bothered to touch.

" Here," The blonde said, " Let me clean up your face. " She gently dabbed the crumbs away her hand lingering longer then either notice. They were both caught in each others eyes. Both blushed heavily and tore their eyes away from the other. Shizu fidgeted with the clothe nervously while Nozomi toyed with her tail absent mindedly a habit she picked up years ago.

" So ummm…." The saiyan started, " How was it I came here? "

Shizu sighed quite exasperatedly " It's a loooong story…" And so Shizu began the recounting of how she found the bomb-shell beauty in here bed.

* * *

A.n.- Well that wraps up this next chapter of When Worlds Collide. What did you guys think? Right...horriblely rushed..and jumbled together…..Again Sorry for the delay in the chapter I am seriously debating if this story should be written or scrapped…Anyway leave me a review tell me what you think or P.m. me that's fine too. Stay tuned for the next possible update of When Worlds Collide.


End file.
